


April Fools

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, eiichi is punished for horny crimes, sub!Eiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Ranmaru had gotten more than frustrated with Eiichi staring at him in the April Fools’ perfume photoshoot. Now, he can finally take out all of that frustration on him.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	April Fools

Ranmaru had never considered him and Eiichi's birthdays being in the same month a problem, until today. Until this fucking April Fools' photoshoot, where not only did they have to stand there _naked,_ but where he'd been put next to no other than Otori fucking Eiichi.

That goddamn birthday order made his day hell: Eiichi had done nothing but stare at his body in between takes, eyes flicking downwards with the most disgustingly confident smirks. It was like that bastard didn't know the meaning of the word 'discreet' - even _Eiji_ had been red at his brother's shamelessness. Throughout the photoshoot, Ranmaru found himself only getting more and more pissed off, wanting nothing else but to wipe that smug look off Eiichi's face.

So damn right he was taking pleasure in the sight under him now.

Eiichi was an absolute ruined mess, panting and moaning and screaming Ranmaru's name as Ranmaru fucked him completely senseless, ramming ruthlessly into him with every bit of built-up frustration in his body. The once cocky bastard could now do nothing but take it, raking his fingernails down the rocker's back and crying tears of pure ecstasy, the bed creaking violently underneath him.

Legs spread wide and roughly pushed back by large, pale hands, the look on Eiichi's face was priceless: glazed eyes staring up at him, mouth dumbly falling open and letting drool spill out, crimson from chin to ears, sweat sticking some of his hair to his cheeks while the rest bounced in a dishevelled mess across the pillow. He wished he could imprint the image of this in his head forever.

He was able to tell from Eiichi's expression from the moment Ranmaru pinned him against the wall, as soon as they'd gotten home, that this was not how Eiichi had planned their night to go. But if his moans, frantic gaze, and cock, fully hard and leaking against his stomach, were any indication, he wasn't complaining a jot.

"Can't fuckin' annoy me now, huh?" Ranmaru hissed, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust and savouring the way Eiichi cried out and clutched at him. "Bet you _love_ this, though, don't you? Gettin' the life fucked out of you like the cockslut you are."

Eiichi couldn't produce a single word in response, purple eyes rolling back in his head and bright red in the face as he moaned and moaned, loving how Ranmaru was using him like some fucktoy he'd paid money for. He grinded his needy ass down pathetically on Ranmaru's cock, wanting even more, faster, harder, _deeper,_ if it was even possible.

Ranmaru responded by gripping at Eiichi's thighs and shoving them even further back, somehow managing to slam into him even deeper. If Eiichi wasn't destroyed before, he certainly was _now,_ body juddering up the bed with every violent pound of Ranmaru's length into him, whimpering and shaking, his mind absolutely empty except for how hard and how good he was being fucked. He threw his head back in fervor, giving Ranmaru access to his neck, who bit and sucked at it harshly enough to mark him as his.

"Look at you. Needy slut," Ranmaru sneered while he was by Eiichi's ear. "Look at how much of a fuckin' _mess_ you are for my cock."

Eiichi moaned out at his humiliating words, mouth open wide. It was too good, too perfect, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge, his brow furrowed with the unbearable effort of holding in his release. Ranmaru grinned through his own groans, seeing how close he was, and shifted all his weight onto one arm to grasp Eiichi's dick, tugging on it roughly.

That did it. Eiichi dug his nails deep into Ranmaru's skin and arched his back, coming with the loudest scream Ranmaru'd ever heard him make. He clenched tight around Ranmaru, who continued fucking Eiichi through his orgasm, dizzy with satisfaction. It wasn't long before he filled Eiichi's ass with his cum, savouring the brown-haired man's state of absolute euphoria.

Speechless and panting like a dog, Eiichi's arms fell in exhaustion onto the bed, the rest of his body following when Ranmaru finally pulled out, legs aching and ass sore as all hell. There was no way he'd be walking comfortably the next morning, or the whole day, for that matter. If he was honest, he very much didn't _care:_ he was a daze of bliss, sinking comfortably into the mattress beneath him, not registering Ranmaru's smug smirk as he eyed Eiichi up and down.

Eyes fluttering shut and allowing them, Eiichi drifted off to sleep right where he was, too tired to move a single inch. Ranmaru chuckled in amusement, throwing an arm loosely around the bastard and mussing his hair.

He was satisfied. Both of them, in fact, were very, very satisfied.


End file.
